Late Night Phone Calls
by mmjayx33
Summary: NH One shot. “I‘m wearing your Duke t-shirt, of course.” “What else?” “Wh- what do you mean what else?”


Authors Note: My first smut story. Or semi smut. PLease be nice.

Title: Late Night Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Oth, blah blah blah…

Warnings/Spoilers: Set in season 1, before NALEY ever did the deed. Also before the porn argument.

Summary: "I'm wearing your Duke t-shirt, of course." "What else?" "Wh- what do you mean what else?"

* * *

_Haley James._

Two words that could make Nathan Scott, the basketball God, become human. Ever since he started pursuing her, he hasn't stopped thinking about her.

Her smile. Her eyes. Her lips. Her skin. Her legs. Her stomach. Her butt. Her chest.

Nathan gulped at the thought. Although he hasn't seen her naked, he's had dreams about her. Oh and how great those dreams were. Touching her, tasting her, seeing her all hot and bothered, hearing her scream. But waking up the next morning and realizing it was just a dream? Well, that part sucks.

He loved her though. It was weird since he was never the type to fall in love. A couple of months ago, if you had told anyone that Nathan was in love, they would've thought you were crazy. But it only took a Haley James to change that.

He sighed. She was perfect. Just hours ago, she was helping him move in, on his new apartment. He just got emancipated from his parents (finally!!) with her help.

He was so glad when he got out of his old place, away from his parents. He was so suffocated by Dan so he was really thankful that he was away from him. Besides, now, at least, they can make out whenever they want without being bothered by anyone.

He looked around his so-called room, if you could even call it that, since there were still boxes lying around and most of his furniture were still wrapped in plastic, and he remembered a particular scenario that happened earlier.

Him and Haley were making out on top of the plastic covered couch, once the whole gang was done helping him move the boxes containing his stuff.

He was a little surprised when she straddled him while he was talking on the phone with Lucas. Then she started kissing him and her hands were roaming around his back and her hips were grinding on his crotch. So, long story short, he was definitely turned on. The way she was moaning his name when he was nibbling on her neck. Or the way her hands were playing with his hair. The way she was grinding herself onto him, was definitely making him hot.

He knew Haley was waiting until marriage to have sex so he tried not to pressure her, but there were times when she would make it so… difficult. They had done a little bit more than making out and sometimes their tops would be on the floor while it happened. They had added a little touching here and there and often times he would be the one to stop whatever it is they were doing before it got more heated.

He was awoken from his thoughts when his cell phone rang on the side table. He shook his head when he saw a particular part of the blanket rising upwards. He sneaked out from under the covers, sat up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan said.

"Hey." the voice on the other line said. Nathan smiled. It was Haley.

"Hey babe. You home already?" he asked her. He almost flinched at his sickly sweet tone. Since when has he ever been all sweet and whipped? Since Haley James came along, that's when.

"Uhuh. So, how's the new place?"

"It's great. Scary, though, with all these plastic-covered furniture, but it's definitely much better than being in the same house as Dan."

"That's always true." Haley said, chuckling. "Your father always freaked the crap out of me." Haley commented, chuckling. "So, what are you doing?"

"Thinking of you."

"Right." Haley rolled her eyes at what he said. Her boyfriend could be so corny sometimes.

"What? It's true. I always think about you." he said, huskily. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"I'm… uh, just changing into my sleepwear." she said, tiredly. God he loved her voice whenever she was tired. It was low and a little raspy and it was really sexy.

"Really? What are you wearing?" he asked Haley, smirking. He hoped it was the same as the one she wore the last time he slept over.

He had a hard on that night, the whole night. Him and his Dad had just gotten into a fight, again, and he went to Haley's house tight after. He knocked on the window and he almost fell backwards when he saw what she was wearing, or not wearing.

She had on his Blue Duke t-shirt that he had given her before and he could tell, just by looking, that she was only wearing her panties underneath. She blushed when she caught him looking at her and her legs. She really didn't think of it much, her wearing his shirt, but if only she knew the effect she had on him.

"Hales?" he asked again when he didn't hear her answer.

"Sorry. I was putting my shirt on." she said. She really had no idea what she does to him.

"Oh. Which shirt?"

"Ah, well, it's your shirt technically. It's your Duke shirt. Why?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." he said. The memory from the last time he slept over came back to him. Then he started thinking of what she wore underneath. "What else are you wearing?"

"Nathan!" Haley exclaims. Nathan could imagine her blush on the other line. He really liked it a lot whenever she blushes. And especially if he's the one making her do so. She was never really used to being daring. What Nathan didn't know was Haley, herself, wanted to get closer to him. She just needed a little push.

Haley blushed on the other line. She did have to admit, it got a lot warmer the moment Nathan started speaking. It was like everything about him was a turn on. His voice, his body. She fanned herself, feeling hot.

"What? I'm just asking." he said. He knew he was embarrassing her but he couldn't help it. She looks so hot whenever she blushes, when her face turns a shade of pink. He could only imagine how far down that goes to.

Haley wondered if she should say it, what she was wearing. She's never been bold with anyone before, not that she's been with a lot of guys, but when it comes to Nathan, she had this newfound courage. And so, whenever they make out, she tends to take things a little further.

She always told herself to wait until she gets married to have sex, but whenever she's with Nathan, her resolve just gets weaker and weaker.

"Well. I'm, uh, wearing your blue Duke shirt, of course." she began. Nathan listened intently to what she was going to say next. He waited if she was going to say something else and wondered why she became quiet.

"And what else?" he asked. He was sort of nervous when she stopped talking. Maybe she got shy that's why she held back. So nothing prepared him for what he was about to hear next.

"Wh- what do you mean what else?" she said, shyly. Nathan almost fell from his bed when he heard what she said. It was taking everything in him not to put on some clothes and go to Haley's house, knowing what she was wearing.

"Unless, you want me to wear something else?" she said, teasingly, when she didn't hear Nathan say anything. She didn't know where her voice was coming from, but she was saying it. And she sort of likes it.

"No!" he said quickly. It was rare for Haley to be bold like this and he was going to take full advantage of it. "I meant, it's fine. That's… that's great." he added and he let out a huge sigh.

Haley bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She loves that she has such an effect on Nathan. She used to be so insecure whenever they were together, knowing his past history with girls, but he had reassured her time and time again that she was the only one in his eyes.

"Okay." she said then sighed. "I wish you were here."

"Yeah. Me.. Me too." he said. He already thought of the things he would do to her if he was there with her. He looked down at the hardened lump in his boxers and shook his head. That was this girl doing to him?

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Do you know what I would do to you if I were there?" he asked her, his breath starting to become ragged. He's had a hard on ever since they started talking and finding out what she was or wasn't wearing definitely made things worse, or great, depending how you put it.

"hmm..?" Haley could hear his breathe becoming uneven on the other line and knowing it was because of her made her feel warmer too.

"I would kiss you hard and run my hands on that beautiful hair of yours. I would nibble on your neck and suck on the skin there, make you moan out my name. Do you want that?" he said. Nathan couldn't take it anymore so he slipped his hand inside his boxers started sliding his hands up and down his shaft while he imagined doing those things.

"Mmm. Yeah." she said. She didn't mean for it to sound like a moan coming out, but it did. She had her hand on her stomach, little by little riding up right on underside of her breasts, massaging it like how Nathan does it while they were making out.

"What would you do Hales? If I were there?" he asked.

"Nathan." she whined a little. Again, she hadn't meant for it to sound like a moan but she couldn't help herself. He sounded so hot!

"Come on Hales. Tell me. It's only you and me here." he said, using her nickname. She loved it whenever he would call her that. It sounded so natural for him to say it, like it just rolls off his tongue. 'Mmm, that tongue' she thought.

"Well, I would kiss you back. Run my hands through your hair and your back. I'd play with the hair on your nape. I know how much you like that. Then, I'd straddle you like I did earlier. You remember that?"

"Uhuh." he said, pumping himself faster. God it felt good. She felt good. Even if she wasn't the one doing it.

"Then, I'd grind on you. Make you feel me. What'll you do next?"

"Oh God." Nathan moaned quietly. "I'd take off your shirt. If that's okay with you."

"Uhuh. Then what?" she said. Nathan battled if he was to say it or not, but Haley's next words assured him that she was okay with it. "It's okay babe, I want to know."

"I would kiss you between your breasts. I'd let my hands wander there and squeeze your breast. I'd also kiss you lower and lower until I get to where my hands are."

Haley brought her hand up to her breasts and did what Nathan said he would do, and moaned at how good it felt. Nathan heard her from the other line and he almost lost it.

"Then I'll bring my head down to your breasts and suck on them. I know they'll taste so good. Baby, you taste so good."

"Mmm… Nathan." Haley breathed out loud. And with that Nathan exploded. Haley heard heavy breathing on the other line and smiled proudly, knowing what she had just done.

"Hales?" _God that felt so good._ he thought, grabbing a Kleenex.

"Mmhmm?"

"Were you just touching yourself?" he asked her.

"uhmm…"

"I know I was. God, you don't know how sexy you are." he admitted, breathless.

"Nathan!" said Haley feeling embarrassed. Nathan chuckled. Only Haley would feel self-conscious after doing something like that.

"Did you know what we were just doing?"

"Oh, well… Uhmm…"

"We, my lovely, innocent girlfriend, were just having, what everyone calls phone sex." Nathan teased. Haley's eyes widened at his remark. She knew what they were doing, but hearing Nathan say it out loud was just too much for her. She could feel Nathan's smirk at the end of the line.

"Nathan!" Haley said.

"What? We were." he said, chuckling a bit. He could already imagine her being all red from embarrassment.

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me." she said.

"Sorry babe, but it's true. So you're ears aren't exactly virgin anymore."

"Nathan! Stop it or I'll hang up on you." Haley yelled, her cheeks flaming. With this, Nathan decided not to torture her anymore. Although he really loved doing it.

"Alright, Alright. I'm sorry. I love you." he said, making Haley smile.

"Yeah. I know." she said. "I love you too."

"So are you only really wearing my shirt?" he asked, a few moments later, eager to find out the answer.

"Huh?! Oh, uh, yeah." she admitted.

"Oh." he said.

"Why?"

"Nothing. So, are you coming here tomorrow?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah." Haley said. "I have to help you redecorate the place so it doesn't look like a place for massacre." She may not be able to give him all of her yet, but she knows she's ready to give him more.

Nathan laughed on the other line and was about to hang up when she spoke again.

"And if your nice enough, I might wear what I'm wearing right now, tomorrow." Haley said. Nathan's eyes grew wide and Haley laughed before she hung up.

'Oh', Nathan thought, 'this is going to be one sleepless night.'

**END**


End file.
